


Better Now

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: Five-year-old Henry thinks that girls are stupid. Abigail disproves his theory.





	Better Now

“Mine!” Henry shrieks and hits Abigail’s hand so hard that she finally, finally drops the toy train onto the play mat.  _ His _ train. He wants to play with it and he wants to play now. With a self-satisfied look on his face, he even adds, “Stupid!”

Abigail’s eyes are filled with tears and even her pigtails look sad. However, she doesn’t start crying; instead, she reaches out and takes Henry’s hand—the one that hit her. Slowly and timidly, like she is ready for another blow, Abigail places a small kiss into Henry’s palm.

“What?” Henry looks surprised from head to toe.

“I’m kissing it better,” she explains, her voice still too thin from the uncried tears. But her reasoning is flawless—if it hurt her so much, it must have hurt Henry as well. “Mum always does that when I get an owie.”

Henry would love to argue (from his point of view, girls are stupid, hands down) but he has to admit that his hand already stings less.

And he already feels worse.

“I won’t kiss you,” he grunts because. Girls. Are. Stupid.

But the next time, when they’re playing in the sandpit and Ray tries to pull Abigail’s hair, Henry shoos him away with his toy shovel.

Nobody can hurt his friend anymore.


End file.
